


Coffee

by aliensarerealcool



Category: Original Work
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Bi Male Character, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gay Couple, Gay Male Character, Homophobia, Homopohbia (mentioned), Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Interracial Relationship, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Modern AU, Writing Prompt, interracial couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 13:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18283241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliensarerealcool/pseuds/aliensarerealcool
Summary: “Staring at your coffee is not going to make it magically give you the answer”





	Coffee

With a sigh, Zero shifted in his seat. His hands wrapped loosely around the slate grey mug set in front of him on the marble counter. His back was hunched over the counter top, his forearms resting on the cool surface. Thick, dark eyebrows were drawn together above troubled eyes, accompanied by a pair of lips set in a thin frown.

Standing off to the side, a boy with a mop of bright blond hair was leaned up against a wall, a playful smile on his face. Stunning gold eyes sparkled as Lye stared at the figure of his boyfriend sat upon one of the few bar stools set up by one of the counters in the small kitchenette. Pushing himself away from the wall, Lye sauntered over to the raven haired boy, standing opposite him.

“Staring at your coffee is not going to make it magically give you the answer,” the blond boy joked, reaching across the counter and gently flicking Zero’s nose. Breaking his gaze away from the dark liquid, Zero looked at Lye, his left eye unfocused, staring beyond the blond that his right eye was gazing at.

“Sorry,” the younger boy replied, a gentle frown adorned his lips.

“There’s no need to apologise,” the blond spoke in a kind manner, his hand cupping Zero’s cheek delicately, “I was merely teasing.” Said boy gave a small nod, the blond in front of him smiling at the silent response.

Retracting his hand from Zero’s cheek, Lye turned to his left and opened the small fridge located in the apartment. Picking up a container marked vanilla yoghurt, the blond closed the white door, setting the yoghurt down. Another minute spent shuffling around the kitchenette led to two bowls filled with vanilla yoghurt and granola mixed together.

Placing a spoon in one bowl, Lye slid the dish over to sit beside a ceramic mug that was still clasped in Zero’s hands. Picking up his own bowl, Lye made his way around the counter and sat beside his quiet boyfriend, leaning over to him and pressing a kiss to his soft cheek.

“You forgot to put the yoghurt and granola containers away.” Zero commented, having Lye shake his head with a chuckle. Shovelling a spoonful of said foods into his mouth, Lye chewed on his breakfast happily.

Zero brought the slate grey mug up to his lips, tipping it back and taking a sip of his coffee. Feeling someone’s stare set on him, Zero glanced to his right, blue eyes met gold. Raising his brows in question at Lye, Zero set his mug down.

Making a face of dislike, Lye answered the unspoken question, “I don’t understand how you enjoy that stuff; black coffee is plain old gross.” The older boy kept his golden gaze upon his partner, bright blue eyes rolling in their sockets.

Zero brought the mug back up to his thin lips, making an obnoxious slurping noise as the bitter liquid met his tongue and slid down his throat. Watching Lye’s face contort into a look of disgust, Zero continued to slurp his coffee, stopping for a moment only to over dramatically hum in pleasure.

Lye scoffed at his boyfriend, gently pushing his arm in a playful manner. A laugh crawled up Zero’s throat as he set the mug down gently on the counter top, a smile curling at his lips.

Shovelling more food into his mouth, Lye kept his gaze set on his boyfriend. He loved everything about Zero. From the way the tip of his nose was turned upwards, to how his dark hair sat on his shoulders and brushed against his collar bone.

Sometimes he felt sorry for the younger boy; Lye was lucky enough to have a family who loved and accepted him for who he was. Zero, on the other hand, had parents who shunned him for his sexuality, spewing hateful words his way. His parents even kicked him out.

Lye remembers seeing Zero standing at his doorstep with nothing but the clothes on his back, bawling his eyes out. The next day the two of them went and packed a suitcase of clothing and toiletries for Zero to have until they were able to retrieve the rest of his belongings. Zero was sixteen when that happened. The young boy lived with Lye and his family after that until the two of them were college age and got an apartment together.

With his bright golden eyes gazing at Zero, Lye let out a sigh of content. He was so glad to be with Zero, knowing his boyfriend was in a better place than he was seven years ago.

The back of his hand ghosted over Zero’s cheek, brushing his dark hair back and tucking it behind his ear. His actions startled Zero, causing his body to jolt in surprise. Zero had always been a jumpy individual, so this was a common occurrence. Someone would move or touch him while he was wasn’t paying attention, and he would jump in surprise.

Raised brows lay atop wide eyes, and Zero turned his head to face Lye, who let out a breathy laugh, paired with an apology. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“You would think after years of being together, you would remember how easily I startle,” Zero mused, “but it appears not.” He took another small sip of his coffee, setting the mug down on the marble counter. Hearing a gentle sigh come from his boyfriend, Zero turned to look at the blond boy.

“What am I going to do with you?” Lye spoke his rhetorical question, bringing his hand down and grasping Zero’s smaller hand within his own. Leaning towards the younger boy, his eyes fluttering shut, Lye pressed a gentle kiss to Zero’s lips. The kiss only lasted a couple seconds, but it still caused a pink blush to form across the ravenette’s cheeks.

A gentle smile broke across Lye’s face as he looked at Zero with pure adoration. He couldn’t even start to describe how in love he was, but no words were needed; he already knew.


End file.
